


Opposites attract

by everyfandomlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie and Lydia, Fluff, Ive been waiting for this fict for too long, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyfandomlover/pseuds/everyfandomlover
Summary: Lydia Martin still hasn't found her soulmate and is tired of sitting around. she decides to move to the quaint town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. what could go wrong in such a small town?or when Lydia and Damon are soulmates.This is probably a not very good summary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is post season 6 of teen wolf and end of Season 1 of TVD. this is most likely gonna start the day before Mystic Falls Parade. although this is after season 6 of teen wolf, Lydia will be around the age of 17, just to make her go to school with Elena and all of team and not college.
> 
>  
> 
> I started to write this, forgetting that Matt was in a car crash. this will be a couple days after that, as if there is a break between episodes. Matt is fine. I also made a few things up along the way just to give it flair.

Beacon Hills was just too damn sad. Tragedy has happened there. Her friend were getting a bad situations. Allison was killed and that terrible town. She just needed a break. She wanted to stay in the range of small towns, but somewhere far from her. The weather should be nice and breezy, and there should be seasons at least. She did her research and found a quaint little town called Mystic Falls. It kinda reminded her of the Beacon Hills Name, something that has to do with supernatural one way or another and a geographical feature. But that was just her being too paranoid. Not all small towns were the same. Lydia packed up her bags, bought herself a ticket, and made her way to Mystic Falls. Nothing worse could have happened then what hell Beacon Hills has been through. This was the start of a new era. 

 

Lydia drove into the cute little town. It was quite obvious that this place had the main hangout, Mystic Grill. Beacon Hills never had one of those. In less, you count the Hale House Because at least that's where her friends hung out. She found a small apartment on top of the deli on Washington St. It was not as grand as her big house back home. But it should do. She packed her stuff and put it away in the drawers. She decided to change up her look. She put on a simple v neck loose shirt and a pair of flared jeans. She partnered it with one of Allison's favorite black Leather Jackets and decide to explore. A sign on the delis bulletin board caught  _ her eye.  _

_ Now Hiring at the Mystic Grill _

_ Must Be _

 

  * __over 16__


  * _Nice_


  * _Have a positive attitude!_



 

_ Come see us! Or contact Matt Donovan at this number: _

_ 555-792-4638 _

She looked at the sign and wondered if she needed a job. It would be good because she didn't want to last over her parent's money. She decided to give it a shot. It was 1;30 anyways and she hadn't eaten anything that day so she decided just to visit the Grill. It was a minute walk from her apartment tooth grill which was an easy transport. 

 

Along the way, she saw that it seemed like a festival was about to happen. This town seemed to have a lot of tradition. Beacon hills didn't have any unless you count the tradition of trying to get killed almost every other week. She opened the door to the chartered filled room. The place was dimly light but the light mainly came from the windows. It was a big space but it still seemed quite small. She liked it. A nice guy approached her. He looked sweet and harmless, something she wasn't used to. He was the definition of an all American boy. Tall, blue eyes and slightly dirty blonde hair.

“What can I get for you mam’?” The mystery man asked with a smile on his face. She knew they were gonna be friends.

“You don't have to call me mam’. My name is Lydia. Lydia Martin. I moved in today and saw that Y'all need some employees?” I asked. 

“Oh yes! My name is Matt and I am basically one of the only employees it seems like sometimes. Where did you move from?” Matt asked as he nodded for Lydia to follow him into a quieter area.

“You probably have never heard of it. It is a place in California called Beacon Hills.” I exclaimed.

“California! To Virginia?  That is one bad decision. I would love to get out of this town. It is great and all, but sometimes it's just too small.” Matt huffed. I laughed at how real he was being. The only stranger I met that was so real to someone else was, well, no one. “ may I asked why you moved? You don't look that old either… I'm only 17 so I'm guessing you the same age,” He stated.

“Looks like someone's smart. I need a few people like that. You are correct, I am only 17. I moved because there were some, uh, family issues.”  The pack was technically Family so it was the same thing. It hurt her to know that she just left them. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. But on the other hand, looks like you got the job! If you want to meet some of my friends I can point them out to you. They are here so it wouldn't be a hassle.” 

“You are too nice. Really. But I will take up your offer. I am going to start High School the next school day so it would be nice to know some people.”

“Of course! They are right over there. The far one is Elena. The girl next to her is Bonnie. And the one on the other side of her is Stefan, Elena's boyfriend. All of them are nice and will welcome you.”

“Thanks! When would you like me to work?”

“Well, tomorrow is the Founder's Day so we will be pretty busy so could you help me? I'm supposed to be on a float. You can dress up in a dress from 1860 if you want to participate. Everyone here will most likely be dressed like that. “

"I don't have a dress so I probably can't dress up. But I can work!”

“You could wear my sister, Vicky, dress if you want. This is the first founders day that she's not going to.”

“Really? That is so nice of you!”

“Yeah, no problem. Anyways, let's take you to meet my friends.” Matt stands up and starts walking in their direction Lydia follows quickly behind. Wanting to make sure she knows where he is.

 

“Hey, This is Lydia,” Matt says as he pulls her to his side. Lydia give s a flattering smile and gives a short wave. “She will be joining our class and is going to work on the grill. She moved from a place in California.” 

“Hi, Lydia! Nice to meet you. I’m Stefan.” The man to Lydia's left stood up as he put out his hand Lydia took it and shook it. His grasp was firm and he was hot. He had grey eyes with a sharp jaw and pulled back hair. Lydia decided it reminded her of the early Superman comics. 

“I'm Lydia. It is nice to meet you too.” 

“I’m Elena,” Elena said as she waved her hand. She seemed nice. She had on a purple shirt and jeans like mine. “There is usually our friend Caroline, but she’s in the hospital right now, she got in a car crash.” The looks from everyone at the table looked sad a dry at the thought of that. 

“I'm sorry. One of my friends was in a car crash. But he was fine. He saved my friend's parents and his dad an hour later, but that besides the point.” Lydia said, realizing she was getting off track. Everyone gave her strange looks and she just smiled. 

“I'm Bonnie, nice to meet you.”  Bonnie had green eyes and brown hair, with light brown skin. She wore an outfit similar to Elena’s. She extended her hand out and Lydia went out to reach it. The Moment our hands touched, she looked worried, maybe frightened. She snapped out of I and was taking her hand away before she could even shake it. Lydia sent her a slightly confused look but brushed it off. Elena kinda looked at her and they just nodded in silent agreement, as if they wanted to talk about it later. Matt had already disappeared and Lydia just stood there awkwardly. This was a new feeling of being out of place.

“You can sit down if you want,” Stefan says as he gestured to the seat across from Elena.

“Thank you,” Lydia says and she sits down and fixes her dress.

“So, what classes are you in?” Elena asks she put her elbows on the table, leaning her head against them.

“ Uhh, AP History with Mr. Saltzman and AP Biology with  Mrs.Lin” Lydia states. She looks around the table and everyone looks shocked. “Did I say something?” Lydia Questions arching one eyebrow slightly.

“No, it's just that you're taking two classes out of the seven per day and they are both AP,” Bonnie says, look at Lydia and a confused glance.

“Well, I already have all of my high school credits except those two. But I would also stay a senior year because that is the time you're supposed to live it up. I will probably just take language or something.”

“Really. Wow… that's impressive. What languages do you know?” Stefan asked, now completely interested in Lydia.

“Well, I already know the core languages, Spanish and French. But also know Swahili, Italian, Arabic, German-Latin, and Archaic Latin. There are some others but I only know some words” Lydia states, as if it were normal for someone to know all of that. Stefan looked shocked as if he was used to being the smart one.

“Even I don't know that many languages..” Stefan said.

“Carolines gonna be pissed when she figures out someone one-upped her at her game,” Elena mumbled.

“Wait, isn't archaic Latin, like really old?” Bonnie asked, now very interested in this new stranger. 

“Yeah.” Lydia laughs, “Latin got boring. There was this book that I and my friends read that was in the at language so I got better at it. I also heard that Archaic Latin was used by witches to put down their spells. Thought it could be useful if I found a grimoire one day.” Bonnie almost choked on her drink on the last sentence.

“I'm sorry,” Bonnie cleared her throat, “Did you say, witches?”

“Yeah, they were in the book that I used to read. It said that they were the ones keeping the balance in nature.’ Bonnie looks at her startled. Bonnie may have found a new translation for her grimoire that her grams gave her.

“Interesting.” Elena managed to say. 

“It's getting late so I think I’m going back to my apartment. I live above the deli in case Y'all want to see me. Here is my number, could you give it to Matt? I can't find him and he wants to give me a dress for tomorrow but we didn't exchange addresses.” Lydia said as she scribbled down her place and phone number on a napkin. 

“Sure thing,” Elena said. “It was nice meeting you, Lydia.”

“You too! I hope to see y'all again!” Lydia smiled as she walked away, peculiar about her new friends. 

 

“Bonnie what did you feel when you touched her?” Stefan asked as soon as she walked out the door.

“I know she knows about the supernatural. When I heard archaic Latin, it bell went off in my head. My grams to me that almost nothing other than books about the supernatural are written in it. It was probably made by a witch whatever she read.” Bonnie sated, concern in her eyes.

“Does that mean she's a witch?” Elena questioned.

“She's not. When I felt her, I got a strong feeling. It was sadness at first. Then it began to merge on what I felt too when I touched Stefan for the first time. It was like death. But she's not a vampire. The death just seemed to be around her, a constant thing for her. It was gloomy and dark.” Bonnie shivered at the thought of it. 

“I'll ask Damon what she could be, he knows this better than I do. Bonnie, go find your grams book, see if she had that kind of feeling. Elena, you should go see Caroline or Alaric. Make sure carolines ok first, Bonnie should go too. I'm gonna go find Damon.” Stefan said. he got up and walked off 

“Looks like Mystic Falls has a new Supernatural on our hands.” Bonnie murmured as she got up.” I'll drive us to Caroline. Leena, go give Matt the girls phone number. I'll wait for you.” 

“OK, Bon. we will figure this out, we have to.” And Elena walked off to find Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same Night but later. I messed up the TVD timeline a bit but it so hard to get everything right in that show. I just included her in a way that i felt like she could add a big impact. I also made them know about werewolves earlier

“Grams, I know you there. Please help me. We found a girl that feels like death is surrounding her, but she's not death herself. I'm confused, please help me.” Bonnie pleads. The candles surrounding her start glowing brighter. Her face lights up, only to be put down by all of the candles flickering out. “Grams, don't do this to me! I need you!” Bonnie shouts. A breeze floods in as she starts chanting. She has to know the answer. She has never been one to not know, being a witch and all. The wind stopped and everything went back to normal. Bonnie feels a single teardrop fall down her eye, but is quick to wipe it away. She stands up, grabbing her grimoire. This was her last chance of finding out what that girl might be. She hoped that Elena or Stefan had better luck.

“Alaric, are you telling me that you only know about vampires? What type of hunter are you?’ Elena says as she flops down on her couch. Alaric decided that she meet Elena at her house since none was home.  
“I don't know. The kind that didn't know anything supernatural outside of Vampires, werewolves, and witches even existed!” Alaric soft shouted. He raked his hand through his hair, trying to think of all those secret websites he had been to. “I don't remember them mentioning anything about death in the websites I saw when I was trying to figure out vampires. I'm about as in the dark as you are.” He said, now pacing across the room. Why would he remember?  
“This is going to be harder than I thought. I mean, I thought Bonnie would know, but she just texted me that she had zero luck. Damon might know but he would not tell us even if he wanted to. He is wicked you know?” Elena said in a factual voice. She looked over to Alaric, who stopped walking around and was sitting at the end of the couch.  
“I know, Damons a dick. But he is a smart dick,” Alaric said. Elena laughed slightly at Alaric, who only glared at her in return.  
“Damon has to have something. He has to” Elena mumbled as she got up and went up the stairs.

  
“Damon, I need to ask you about something,” Stefan said as he paraded into Damon's room.  
“No, I am not getting the feels for Elena! I know you are insecure because, I mean, look at me, I'm hot as hell. But I won't go chasing after your chick so calm it.” Damon snarked as he turned around to look his brother in the face. Stefan's face was anointed with confusion.  
“We will get back to what you just said, but I have something I would like to ask you,” Stefan said as he made his way over to Damon. He peeked over into the mirror to see what Damon was staring at. It was a soulmate mark on his left shoulder blade. “When did you get that?” Stefan asked concern is his voice.  
“You are concerned about the one I'm to be soulmates with, I get it. I got it about 17 years ago too when I was out in the California area.”  
“ Ok. Back to the task at hand. There is a girl.”  
“Aww, does Stefie the small puny vampire have some problems with his love life?’ Damon said in a sarcastic voice.  
“ No, what no. Someone just moved here from Beacon Hill, California. She..”  
“Wait, Beacon Hills? As in The Beacon Hills?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“ I went there in the 90’s. That place was crazy, maybe even worse than Mystic Falls. The place is roaming with Supernaturals. When I went there, I ran into this pack. They called themselves the hale pack. There was a lot of young kids, some adults. As soon as I got there, they pointed me out. They told me to stay away from their territory. I left after that and never went back. I've always kept tabs on it because it was quite interesting. The ones from recently are hella weird.”  
“ in what ways weird?”  
“Well, there's no good place to start. There have been sacrificed, dead pools, and I even heard of these people there that would turn people into supernatural being through science. There's a shit ton more, but I know zero of the names involved.”  
“ Ok. Lydia, the girl that moved from there to here, is supernatural too.’ stefan said holding his glare at Damon's surprised face.  
“No shit! If I lived in a town that had more shit happen in Mystic Falls, I would have found myself in supernatural crap soon too!” Damon says as he gets on the edge of his bed.  
“Well here comes the interesting part. Bonnie said that she got a feeling when she touched her. She told us it was kinda what she felt when she touched us.”  
“Death? Is she a vampire?”  
“Yes, but no. he said that she felt like death surrounded her. Like she was somehow apart of it. She felt darkness but a lot of sadness too. And I mean, if you saw this girl, you would not expect that.”  
Stefan says as he kicks the shirt on the floor.  
“What do you mean?” Damon said, now officially fascinated by this girl.  
“Like I told you, she was young. She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, she was short. She looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. But her eyes told a different story. They looked like mine when I just went off ripper mode. They look like they have been through hell and came out, wishing that she just would have died instead of lived.” Stefan leaned against the wood frame on the end of the bed.  
“I'll have to see her. Is she going to the festival tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, she is. She is also working at the grill, you will know who she is when you see her. She's hard to miss. Matt has her number and is meeting her tonight.” Damon knew where he was gonna go after this conversation.  
“Ok. You are now dismissed!’ Damon said as he waved his hands away in a grand fashion. Stefan chuckled as he walked out.

 

  
Lydia got up from her bed from where she was sitting. She made her way to the front door to be greeted by Mat.  
“Hey, Matt! Thank you so much for coming by so late to drop off the dress. May I see It?” Lydia asked as she shut the door pointing towards the bed.  
“Of course! My sister looked around your size so I'm guessing that this will fit you.”  
“So your sister won't mind. I'm sure that she would like to wear it.” silence filled the room as matt's face suddenly went blank.  
“Uhh, Might as well just come out with it. My sisters died this year.” Matt choked out as he placed the bag on the bed. He suddenly felt an embrace from behind him  
“I'm sorry,” Lydia whispered into his shoulder. “I have lost some people too. But, everyone went on a note that made them a hero in my eyes. My best friend, Allison, died saving all my friends and many others lives.” Lydia mumbled into his shoulder she felt a few tears fall from her eyes. Although her death was a while ago, it was still a fresh wound. She let go out of the hug and wiped away her own tears. Matt turned around to her and held her shoulders.  
“ The best thing to do is to move on and keep living. It's what they would want from you.” Matt said, obviously holding back his own tears.  
“ I think your my new best Friend Matt Donovan.” Lydia smiled as she wiped away a stray tear.  
I think that too, Lydia Martin.”  
“ Okay, enough sadness for one night. Let me see this dress!” Lydia said as she made her way over to the bag. Matt reached over her and took the bag. Leaving Lydia with a shocked look on her face. “Oh I see, so you need to make a big deal out of the dress now.” Lydia rolled her eyes as Matt laughed.  
“No, I just wanted to present it. Vicky always had the best fashion taste and knew how to pick stuff out.”  
“I'm starting to think that I need to see this dress more and more.”  
“Well, here it is! Tada!” Matt pulled out a magnificent dress. (photo in next chapter)  
“Oh y god! It's so beautiful! Thank you so Very much!” Lydia squealed as she hugged Matt. She squished him so hard that she was wondering if he was having trouble breathing. Lydia let go and saw matt smile.  
“She would be happy to know that the dress was being put on you.”  
“Thanks.’ Lydia smiled and looked at the clock. “ It has almost twelve so you should get headed out. Elena invited me to put on my dress at her house and get ready.”  
“That should be fun. I’ll see you tomorrow.” matt waved goodbye and headed out the door. Lydia put the dress on a hook by her closet and made her way to her bed. She collapsed on it and fell into deep sleep.

  
Matt walked out of the deli and toward his house.  
“Matty surprised to see you here!” someone yelled from behind him. Matt turned around only to be face to face with Damon Salvatore. “Tell me what you know about the new girl.”  
“She is nice. Very pretty and hot. She has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She came from mystic falls. I could see the sadness in her eyes when I met her, although her smile could fool millions. She told me about one of her friends that died. Her name was Allison. She told me that all her friends were heroes. She cried when she talked about them. She's hiding something, but I don't want to push.” Matt concluded in his monotone voice.  
“You forgot this even happen, you just walked home with no distractions,” Damon said as he looked into his eyes. He then ran off without a trace. He had to go to Elena to tell her. He texted Bonnie and Stefan to meet there too.

  
“ Damon, why did you call this impromptu meeting may I ask. Bonnie said as she walked up the stairs.  
“Nice for you to join Bonnie. I was thinking that you wouldn't show.” Damon said.  
“Well sorry that I'm not a vampire, and that this meeting is not at my house!” Bonnie soft shouted at Damon.  
“Damon, you said you got more on Lydia tell us. She's coming to get dressed here tomorrow and I would like a little more intel.” Elens said from the couch.  
“ Am I invited to this little get together too?” Damon question Elena and a way to serious voice.  
“ Eww, no Damon!” Bonnie said from her standpoint behind him.  
Get on with it Damon it's late.” Stefan said from his position on the couch next to Elena.  
“Ok fine. I found Matt on the street after he talked to Lydia and I may be slightly compelled him to tell me the info he had on her.  
“YOU WHAT!” Elena and Bonnie's whisper yelled in unison.  
“It's not as bad as it sounds, it was harmless. It's not like I asked him to go kill himself!” Stefan rolled his eyes and eased back to lean on the couch. now, as I may continue, he told me the basics that we already knew. He also told me that she has experience with the death of a friend. I know, that can seem normal, but she is 17, what could have happened to someone that young. Matt told me that she was sad when she brought it up. If that means anything.” Damon scolded as he sat down in the chair.  
“That could mean anything, Damon. For now, we can hope for the best.” Elena said as she got up. “I'm heading to bed so all of yall should leave. She may tell us more tomorrow.”  
And with that, everyone left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Lydia get ready for Founders Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't check my writing so I'm sorry in advanced.

****

Lydia's dress and then how her makeup and hair is. I wanted her look to be not as vibrant like her usually look, with the red lip, because i really like the simple look she has.

 

 

 

**Lydia's POV**

I rang the doorbell and heard the noise of footsteps running down the stairs and an indistinct sound of ‘I got it” With that, the door opened and a curly haired Elena was on the other side. I had already done her hair to make up so she was glad that she wasn't the only one thinking ahead.  
“You look stunning!” I squealed as I stepped inside and took a good look at her hair. “How did you get these ringlets?”  
“I used a curling iron and a very good Aunt.” Elena laughed as she closed the door behind her. “You look beautiful too.”  
“Thank you. Now shall we get robbed in our finest attire?” I said in a very suave voice, trying to mimic someone from that time.  
“We shall” Elena giggled back as she heads upstairs. I followed suit. When we got into her room, I saw her dress.  
“That dress is perfect for you! It goes great with your skin tone and your hair matches its style perfectly! “I said as I went to instinctively touch it. “And this material is great. Should be itchy but look like it would.” I pointed out. She could hear Elena laughing behind her, so she started to laugh too. “I Become quite a geek when it comes to clothing.” I gritted out, turning around to see Elena red.  
‘It is fine. I am glad to know someone with such expertise. May I see your dress?” Elena said, point to the bag in her hand.  
“Of course! Matt said that his sister was gonna wear it, but she said that she would have loved to see that I was wearing it.” I said as she handed over the bag.  
“So he told you about his sister, huh,” Elena said, now completely uninterested in the dress.  
“Yeah. We sort of had a bonding moment. I really like him. I think I've found myself a new friend.” I remarked as I looked down at my feet. I hear a sudden gasp and look up. I see that Elena is now pulling out the crimson red dress.  
“This is a masterpiece!” Elena said, gawking at the long dress.  
“I know right! I couldn't believe he was letting me wear ut.” I said as I moved to her mirror.  
“ You might have to put this on before I do.” Elena mermaid, still overwhelmed by the dress.  
“Is that a threat.” I laugh as I spin around. We both laugh and I reach out for the dress.  
“Would you like privacy while you change, because of the bathrooms right there if you want,” Elena said as she pointed to the bathroom.  
“It's ok. I've changed in a car full of boys that were complete animals, which kinda made my fear of undressing in public terminate.” I laughed as I remembered changing in the car that was in fact filled with werewolves, so I was technically telling the truth about animals. Elena opens her mouth a little, only to close it.  
“I'm starting to really like you,” Elena says as she starts to change.  
“Me too,” Lydia said as she took off her shirt.  
“Woah, you back.” Elena marvels as she reaches out to touch the bite mark on her back. When contact is made to her scar, I shiver.  
“I'll tell you about that another time, I'm not quite ready yet to go spilling out everything the second-day I'm in this town. A girl needs some privacy, am I right.” I giggle nervously, wanting to reconsider the offer of the bathroom.  
“Yeah sure. That's fine” Elena says as she backs away.  
“ I may take up your offer on the bathroom if that's alright with you,” I say, now a little uncomfortable.  
“Of course. It's right through that door.”  
Thanks.” I say. I make my way to the bathroom in my bra and shorts. I open the door and find a guy inside.  
“Oh, I'm so..” The man stumbles. He looked down and back up to my face. “ who are you?”  
“Jeremy! Stop messing with our guest! I'm so sorry Lydia, I forgot to tell you to knock because my stupid brother shares a bathroom with me.”  
“It's ok. “ I laugh. “As I said, I've had way more eyes on me than this.” Jeremy's face flushed a slight red as he looks down.  
“Gnarly scar you got there,” Jeremy says as he walks out.  
“I so sorry that I forgot to tell you! He won't come in when you changing.” Elena sighs and walks away. I get changed in the bathroom and come out a few minutes later. I see Elena getting her corset done by what I'm guessing is her mom.  
“Hi! I'm guessing your Mrs. Gilbert! I'm Lydia Martin it’s a pleasure to meet you I say as I walk over. The woman lets out a slight laugh and turns back to her corset duty.  
“I'm not her mom. I'm her aunt, Jenna, but I do appreciate that someone sees me fit enough to raise kids,” she said, emphasizing the last part. She earned a laugh from Elena and smiled from the laugh she heard in the room next door.  
“My parent died a few months ago in a car crash.” Elena solemnly ads. I give her a sorry look.  
“I'm so sorry. I know how hard it is to lose some people that you love. Unfortunately, I've lost a lot" I giggle uncomfortably slightly “That's why I moved. Everything just didn't feel like home anymore. It just felt like a place with too much lost.” I look down, holding back tears.  
“I'm sorry too, for your loss,” Elena says. I look up and can see the sincerity on her face. Jenna walks out of the room, and I and Elena share a comfortable silence. I hear the door open and some walking upstairs.  
“Elena I think Stefan is waiting for you down… Damn Lydia! Your looks could kill!” Bonnie yells as she looks at me.  
“Why thank you! You don't look too bad yourself!’ I laugh. Bonnie had on an emerald colored dress. It made her skin pop in all the right ways and her eyes stand out.  
“Elena, Stefan waiting downstairs for you. As for you Lydia, I will gladly escort you this morning.” Bonnie said putting out her hand.  
“I would be honored!” I giggled as I took her hand.  
“ I just have to put on some earrings so I'll be right there!’ Elena shouts from her room as Bonnie and I walk down the stairs.  
“Ladies, you look beautiful,” Stefan said as he took my hand and kissed it.  
“ May I see you clean up quite well yourself. Elena scored good, you are quite the gentleman,” I said as he kissed bonnie's hand and chuckled. We heard footsteps upstairs, signaling us Elena was coming down.  
“And now I present to you, your one and only soulmate, Mrs. Elena Gilbert!” Bonnie announced as she jazzed hands her way towards the staircase. I choked down a laugh and grabbed Bonnie hand.  
“I think we should leave those two alone,” I whisper as I lead her out the door.  
“Good idea” Bonnie laughs. And Off I go onto My very first Mystic Falls Traditions.

 

 **Elena's POV**  
I walked down the staircase and laugh at Bonnie's funny remark. I see them two exits, snickering about something they just said.  
“Wow, I'm mean, just wow,” Stefan says as he kisses my cheek.  
“Thank you very much,” I say as my face starts turning rouge.  
“Sorry to ruin the moment, but did you get anything from Lydia?” Stefan asked in a quiet voice.  
“she's not you know what is no one else is in the house.” Elena laughed as she clung closer to Stefan. “She had a very interesting scar on her lower back, close to her hip. It looked almost like a vampire bit, but the teeth were different.” I reply confused.  
“How so?”  
“They had every set of teeth. It was a big mark too like it was an animal. But the way she looked when I mentioned it told me it wasn't. Could it be a werewolf?”  
“I don't know. I would have to see it. But I don't want to try to compel her because I don't know if she would be immune to it or something.”  
“Let's just go to this thing and then we can't get back to this, ok?”  
“Yeah, let's go.” and with that. We headed off out of the door, unprepared for what could have happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I continue? i really like where this is heading so i might do it just for kicks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Founders day and shit hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may be a lot of errors since this chapter in longer than i intended

**Lydia POV**

Bonnie and I chatted as we walked to the Founders Day parade. The floats were prepared and the setup was awesome.  
“I wish we had this back in Beacon Hills,” I tell Bonnie as my shoulders slump down.  
“You guys had no traditions! I don't think that falls in the small town handbook.” Bonnie said as she shrugged   
“Who knows!’I laughed. Bonnie was very nice and pretty. I'm pretty sure that she is a witch, because of the whole vibe thing and archaic Latin. I never go somewhere by mistake so there has to be something here for me. “Does a tradition count on trying to be killed on Tuesdays?” I mumbled to myself.  
“I'm sorry did you say something?” Bonnie asked.  
“I was just talking to myself.” I giggled nervously. I do talk to myself. It helped the voices settle down in my head.  
“Oh cool. We are just going to go right over here to the school. Caroline usually sets this up so we need to make this good. She may even order a nurse to come check it out for her.” Bonnie grumbled.I laughed at her response.  
“I think I like Caroline. I haven't met her but something about the way yall talk about her makes me want to.”  
“Well, everyone loves Caroline. She's really sweet.  
“Whos that?” I whisper to Bonnie as I see a man come into sight.   
“That's Damon Salvatore. He is Stefan’s older brother.” Bonnie grumbled in a mad voice.  
“And you don't like him?”  
“ I mean, he is a Salvatore, notorious for their good looks,”  
“And great ass’s from what I see.” Bonnie snorts.  
“But he's kinda weird. I would just back off.” Bonnie pulls me in the other direction towards the grill.  
“Oh, I have to work today! I totally forgot. My shift starts in five minutes. Tell Elena I say Good luck! “I squeal as I make my way over to the grill. This was a good place.

 

**Bonnie POV**

I watch Lydia go off in the direction of the Grille. How could such an evil feeling come from that girl? She was so full of light on the outside. I make my way over to Damon, ready to tell the latest scoop on the new girl.  
“She said she liked your ass,” I say as I approached him.  
“Bonnie, I didn't peg you as a wild one, but I'm all yours if you want,” Damon said, smirking and doing that eye thing.  
“No. Damon, just no,”I say fake barfing in my mouth. “That's what the new girl said, Lydia. She said she liked you ass. But that's not important,”  
“Of course that's important! I could bang her then threaten her! Win-win situation.”  
“DAMON! She is a nice, sensible, possible supernatural human. She just has a dark aura. So does Stefan but that doesn't mean that we don't like him.”  
“Who said I liked Stefan?” Damon questioned. I just sighed.  
“Where was IT… oh yeah the second part of the convo. I may have been hearing wrong but I'm pretty positive she talked about killing.”  
“You mean she killed someone. The nice sensible, possibly supernatural human may be a killer. Jeez, Bonbon, when did you go off the road?”  
“No, not that she killed anyone. She may have, but that's beside the point, Damon rolls his eyes, “she told me how Beacon Hills has no Traditions and I was like really and under her breath, she murmured something about a tradition of trying to get killed on Tuesdays? I'm not quite sure, but it sounded like it.” Bonnie finished with a head nod.  
“Hmm. I need to see this girl. I won't make any physical contact or talk to her, I just want to see what the fuss is all about.”   
“She works at the grill, well catch her there.”  
“By all means, lead the way,” Damon says as he held out his arm toward the grille. And we are off.

 **Damon's POV**  
This girl was the talk of the town in the relative friend's group of mine. Bonnie said she worked on the grill so we started to head there.  
“For you, My lady,” I said as I opened the door for her. She snorted a bit and walked through the door. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped at the bar.  
“There. Hses the one with the red hair and the red dress. She really does look beautiful. I mean,”  
“Bonnie enough I got it.” I looked at the girl at the bar. How could something bad come off of her? She was small but looked fierce. She was all smiles and sunshine. She Was incredibly beautiful.  
“Ok, I'm gonna use the restroom,” Bonnie said as she made a light jog for the bathroom. I just stood there, every once in a while looking at her from afar. She had soft green eyes and had a heart-shaped face. I watched her as she took a bottle of Jack Daniels from the shelf and poured someone a glass. Then she poured herself a double and finished in one gulp. Impressive. She didn't even flinch after like this was some sort of daily routine that has been doing forever. You wouldn't be able to tell that she was sad at a glance.  
“Damon. Stop staring. Let's go. We have to get to the parade.” Bonnie said as she pulled his arm away. He had to know her.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**Elenas POV**  
The day is done and I couldn't be happier. Stefan was amazing, I had the house to myself, Bonnie was coming over, and everything seemed right. Sure, there was the mystery of Lydia, but she couldn't be that bad, right? I pull over my top when I hear the knock on the downstairs door. I run down and open up the door, only to find Lydia.  
“Lydia? What are you doing here?” I asked. I looked at her, she had on an oversized flannel shirt and shorts on. She had a bottle of whiskey in her hand and stumbled in my door.  
“I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just a little tipsy. I tried to get him but I ended up here. Something's going to happen to you. Don't freak out but will anyone hear me in hear if I raise my voice?” Lydia asked as she wiped her mouth.  
“Uhh, sure? Let me just call someone really quick.” Is ay as I run off to my run. Lydia just paces back and forth on the ground. I quickly text Bonnie to hurry and call Stefan.  
“Elena, are you ok?’ He says, worried that I was calling for the worst.  
“Yeah I'm ok but Lydia is not. You and Damon need to get her ASAP.”  
“Ok well be there soon.”  
“Thanks. And… Hurry.” I say as I hang up. Bonnie text me back and says that she's pulling up. I throw my phone on my window seal couch and make my way downstairs.  
"The humming won't stop. It won't stop. This is going to be big. You are in danger.” Lydia says as she grabs my shoulder. I can see the actual concern in her eyes. The doorbell rings and Bonnie makes her way inside. “Oh good, a witch. Can you do a spell to make my voice quieter when I give you a queue.” Lydia asks. My jaw drops and Bonnie looks confused too.  
“How do you know?” Bonnie asked.  
“I could feel it when you vibed me. You also talked about archaic latin so I got a hint that you were a part of my world.” Lydia rambled as if this were a normal subject.  
“So you know about supernaturals?” I asked. Damon and Stefan run in.  
“What's wrong? Are you OK?’ stefan ask as he scans me up and down.  
“I am, but I'm not sure about her," I say as I point to Lydia. She is gulping down the whiskey and doesn't even make a face.   
“Everyone close their ears.”  
“Why?’ Stefan asked.  
“JUST DO IT!” Lydia yells. All of us close our ears, and that's when she screams. It was high pitched and loud. She continued until she had tears running down her face and was anting. She stopped and fell to her knees. “Everyone's dead. Everyone died.” she cried, looking up at me.   
“So you're a screamer, huh. I was thinking of something wider than that but it should do. Damon said to her. Her face went pale and she tilted her head to the side. She was still panting and obviously about to pass out.  
“I had to knock out one of my friends because of you. I fucking knocked out stiles because of some Vampire,” she mumbled, clearly aiming her attention to Damon. Damon gulps and looks startled. Lydia Then falls back into a blackout.

  
 **Damon's POV**  
She said my words. She's my soulmate. Lydia starts to fall back and she lands on the floor. I rush towards her side, knowing she is still alive because I hear her heart.  
“May someone informs me why Damon suddenly cares for someone.” Bonnie half shouts as she turns to the majority of the group.  
“Soulmate…” I whisper. “She's my soulmate,” I said slightly louder. I looked back to see everyone in the room eyes pop out of their head. I look back at Lydia. Her eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. When she stopped on my face, she started to shiver. Then she punched my face. I feel back and pain shot up my nose. Lydia Got up into a fighting stance, and then backed down. She looked back at me and flinched when she heard the sound of my nose being popped back into place  
“Sorry. I didn't know who you were for a second. There a big thing of me being unconscious in someone I have ent know for a long times arms. I once punched my alpha because he was carrying me from being passed out in the woods. That was probably good because I'm.." Her rambling was cut off when Stefan started to speak.  
“Alpha?” Stefan questioned, taking a step forward. Her Eyes light up and she looked concerned. She then sighed and took the bottle of whiskey from the desk. You may need a drink for this.” she turned and noticed that I was still staring at her. She grinned slightly. “So you're my soulmate?” hse questioned.  
“I believe so,” I said as I stood up. “I'm Damon. Nice to meet you. Love your taste in beverages too.” I said as I pointed to the whiskey. Her face grew red and she raked her hand through her hair.  
“I thought you were more of a bourbon man but I guess I could be wrong.” she sighed playfully as she walked over to the couch. She plopped down next to Stefan and poured everyone a glass. Then took a sip out of the bottle. I liked her already. “ You all heard me scream, and you obviously know about the supernatural so I'm guessing you already know what I am.” she shrugged as she took another sip.  
“Actually, we were having trouble with that.’ Bonnie admits.  
“ Really? I thought y'all knew about this stuff. I mean, I didn't think vampires were real so who could blame you. I'm a banshee. I sense death and can feel the supernatural. It all started, y freshman year of Highschool. I was at Winter formal and I was drawn to the field. There, I was bitten by an Alpha. An Alpha is a werewolf in case y'all didn't get that reference.” She ran with wolves. Great. “ I was then transferred to the hospital. A bite is supposed to turn you into a werewolf. For me, all it did was expose me to my abilities. One day, while in the shower at the hospital. I ran off. I remember nothing of what happened. I was just told that two days later I was found naked coming out of the woods. That's when shit hit the fan. I, somehow, resurrected someone. I then started showing up at crimes scenes. I would find bodies with a threefold death. Throat slashed. Head hit and strangled. I started learning more and more about this world where your worst nightmares were a reality. Two of my friends were killed by the alpha pack That was also there. The person that was killing everyone came for me. She had me in a classroom and strangled me.” her voice broke off and her eyes were tear-filled. Yet she had some much grace. “I then screamed. Every supernatural in the city heard it. Lucky for me my friends a werewolf and he got me. My friends parents were caught, ready to be killed by her. We then temporarily killed our friend to do some spirit shit that I don't get.” everyone looked confused. “Don't even ask. We found our parents and that night my friend became a true Alpha. An alpha that doesn't kill for their status, but raises to it by their own will. My friend, Stiles,”   
“Who the hell names their kid Stiles?” Elena asked.  
“It was his mom's grandpa name. He wanted to change it but kept it after she died of frontotemporal dementia. That's whos shirt I'm wearing.” she smiles at the thought. Great. My soulmate was wearing a boys shirt. “As I was saying, Stiles was then possessed by a trickster spirit. He isn't himself anymore. Someone completely different had taken over his body. There were these things, called the Oni, that were shadows. We were in Battle when my best friend Allison found a way to temporarily kill them. SIlver. Her last name was argent, French for silver, and she was a werewolf hunter. I tell yall more about her later.” Lydia then takes a deep breath, preparing for something that she had to say.  
“ then the Oni killed her.” her voice broke and the tears started to fall. I went over to her and held her. She cried more her sobs became softer and she started up back again. “ Allison died a hero. Everyone did. We eventually got my friend back and everything is peaceful, for a time. Then there was the Deadpool. It's what it sounds like. Basically, we were trying to be killed for money. Someone wanted beacon hills to be rid of supernaturals. Me, Being rare and at the price of a 20 million dollars, was trying to get murdered every other day. That passed, then came the dread doctors. A scientist who made supernatural creatures. I was then put in a mental hospital by my mom, who thought I was delusional at the voice inside my head. They left town and I never saw them again. I didn't need, them. My pack was family. I then figured out something I could do. I could direct my scream and send people back to it. I got out and then a doctor drilled a hole in my head. He wanted to know who this beast was. He came into town. He was known as la bete du gevaudan.”  
“We were told stories of him as a kid. Our dad told us that he would eat us if we went outside without his permission.’ Stefan said. Lydia looked pale.  
“He would do that in a heartbeat. Backtrack a little to the hole in my head. It made my powers amplified. Since I was connected to death, the only thing that could counteract my scream was a hellhound. He was a man that would catch aflame. The scream that he counter-acted would have killed anyone within a mile of me, supernatural or not. I took fo a guys head off when I was trying to escape.” Elena looked pale.  
“ I don't think you could kill supernatural though,” Bonnie said.  
“I had a scream powerful enough to make a 12-foot werewolf give back our friend. I think I could take on a few vampires. That now ends my story of beacon hills. I left after that. Any questions?’ Everyone's hand shot up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im happy about this turn out! more personal Damon Lydia stuff next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Lydia’s POV**  
Damon offered me to stay at his place and I said yes. Elena and Bonnie gave me concerning looks as I told them goodbye. He ran here and I walked, so getting back to his house was slightly awkward.  
“How are we gonna get to your house. I’m guessing you ran here, but Elena said your house is a little bit out there.” I said as I walked down the steps.  
“Shit. Right. Uhhh… You could get on my back?” he said as he scratched the back of his head. I gave a little humph and jumped on his back. He stopped slightly confused as to why I did my previous action.  
“You said to get on your back so I'm riding you all the way back to your house.” I sigh. He gives a little laugh and I realize what I have just said. “Oh please! You're just like my pack back home!” I huff out and he takes off. The run is only 20 or so seconds. He stops and lets me down. I almost fall to the side, but he holds me still.   
“What's your pack like?“ he asked. His voice was a little uneasy when he asked.  
“They are great. I'm surprised you all didn't notice me when I first came in. I practically stenched of wolf. We do a dog pile and sleep before a member goes anywhere to show that people will kill you if you cross us. Our pack is pretty well known in the supernatural world. We have a pack with a true alpha, me, the banshee, kitsune, werewolves, a were-jaguar, a kanima, a werecoyote, and humans. We are pretty popular.” I said. I looked up and saw the beautiful house before me. “It's beautiful.” I sighed as I walk forward. I can hear Damon chuckle as I start walking towards it.   
“I bet that I've heard about it and just aren't remembering. Plus, your werewolf smells different than the ones here so that threw us all off.” Damon said as he ran in front of her and started walking backward, so he could see the look on her face.  
“You mean the kind that can only shift on a full moon and have no control?”  
“Yeah. Oh, I also heard about beacon hills when a hunter came to me with a scar on her neck and this buff guy. They were asking about some girl name Kate Argent.” I shiver at her name.   
“You must have seen Braeden and Derek. She’s an emissary and he's a sour wolf.” Damon stops in front of me and his face screams confusion. I realize that he doesn't understand why hunters wouldn't be trying to kill us. “Our pack are the protectors of beacon hills. We make sure that the people there are always safe. Since the nemeton got its power, it became the beacon it used to be. Supernaturals from all over came and hell broke loose. But we have still been friends with hunters before this. That girl that I mentioned that was a hunter earlier, Allison, who died,” Lydia gulped out. Damon's face was worried as he moved a little closer. “She was a hunter, an Argent. They are notorious in the hunter community.” Damon nodded his head in understanding. “She was my best friend and she was a badass.” I slightly laugh out. “I mean she saved all of us in her dying breath” I looked down at her feet and kicked a rock.  
“Let's go inside,” Damon said as he opened the door. I gasped at the beautiful insides of the old style aura. Suddenly my voice was choked up with a scream burning in my throat.  
“I need you to close your ears and maybe step back a few feet.” I managed to gasp out before an ear bleeding scream pierced through the air. All I remember is the look on Damon's face as I dropped to the floor, and then everything blacked out.

 **Damon's POV**  
I watch as Lydia's body dropped to the floor. Shit, I mumble to myself as I race over. Her scream must have knocked her out. I picked her up and raced her to my room. She is still out and sweating. I don't know what to do so I call Stefan.   
“Come on pick up when I actually need you!” I mumble out as I pace from one side of the room to the opposite.  
“Damon, whats up? How Lydia?” he breathes out as I hear Elena laugh from the other side.  
“About that, Lydia passed out because she screamed because I mean our house is like a death bar where everyone comes so now I don't know what to do.”   
“Elena and I are coming. Be there in a sec.” He says as he hangs up. I close my phone and hurry towards Lydia. I push back a piece of her hair and feel her head. It is burning up. I hear a woosh behind me and am greeted by Stefan's voice.  
“Whats wrong with her?” Stefan said as he walked to my side.  
“I don't know,” I sigh as I continue to look at her. Elena rushes to my other and feels her forehead.  
“She too hot. We need to take off her clothes.” Elena says as she begins to unbutton her flannel shirt. Only to find a black short sleeve henley under it. She was wearing another guys shirt. Elena finished taking off the flannel and tossed it to me. I looked at the tag to find a name written on it.  
“Stiles Stilinski. I'm gonna need to meet this Stiles kid if she keeps wearing his clothes,” I huffed to myself as I look between Lydia and the shirt. Elena gives out a little snort as she takes off the shirt. Before taking it off, she stops and goes wide-eyed.   
“Problem. We need to take off her shirt but she doesn't have a bra on, and I feel like she would appreciate not everyone seeing her boobs.” Elena says and looks around. My face goes slightly red as I look down at her.  
“Elena, do you have some in my room?” Stefan asked, already heading toward the door.  
“Yeah second drawer.” He says as she focuses back on Lydia. Lydia's shirt is half up to under her boob. I look at her stomach and she a scar on her side. I panic and slightly flip her body to the side. They were bite marks.  
“I saw that earlier. I'm guessing that's where that alpha she was talking about bit her.” Elena sighed as she looked at the mark. I shuddered at the thought of someone who would hurt her. Stefan came back and handed Elena a bra. She started to lift up Lydia shirt but turned back towards me and Stefan. “Look away!” she said as she watched both of us turn. I heard her take off Lydia shirt and humph. “She has two tattoos if you're bothered by that.”  
“May I see?” I ask as I start to turn around.  
“Stop!” She says as she pushes the shirt over Lydia’s breast. I chuckle and walk over. Elena points to a spot right to the side of her right breast, towards her back. It was two circles, a larger, thicker one around a smaller one. Elana pulls up her shirt a little bit more to reveal the words the are lined under her breast. Nous protègons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux-měmes. I nod and then turn back around. I hear Elena lifting her up and trying to put her bra on Lydia. I hear her sigh in frustration.  
“Whats wrong?” Stefan asks, still turned around.  
‘We have come to our next problem. She doesn't fit in my bra.” Elena sighs.  
“What does that mean?” I ask as I turn my head sideways, still not looking, although every nerve and my body is telling me too.  
“Do I really have to spell it out for you? Ugh. Her, breast, are too big and can't be contained with my bra. Is that what you wanted to here?” she says as I hear her flop back onto my bed. I start to chuckle as my face turned red.  
“Just put her under the blanket and we won't peak,” I say in a sarcastic tone. Elena simply sighs and I hear the covers move.  
“Done. I will not leave her side for her sake. Elena said. I turn back around and find Elena sitting next to her.  
“Well I'm staying with you for obvious reasons, one being shes my soulmate and I don't want her to be in trouble,” I exclaim as I walk to her bedside and stroke her hair.  
“Well I guess I won't leave either,” Stefan says as he sits on the edge of the bed. He grabs the shirt that she was wearing and looks at the tag and laughs.   
“What's so funny?” Elena asks as she lifts up her head, trying to look over Damon's shoulder.   
“The shirt says another guys name, one we haven't heard yet tonight. Scott McCall.” He says as he throws over the shirt to Elena. Elena giggles as she reads the name.   
“Did she mention him to you, Elena,” I ask with irritation dripping from my voice. I gripped the sheets a little harder in frustration of all this guys clothing she has on.   
“Not yet.” She sighed as she threw the shirt over to me. I grab it and set it down.   
“I’ll ask when she wakes,” I say as I pull over a chair and sit at her bedside. A few minutes later, her eyes start to flutter open.

 **Lydia's POV**  
I open my eyes and case in my surroundings. I'm in a bed and I don't feel my shirts on. I sit up, unafraid of my breast hanging out. I see Elena beside me wide-eyed.  
“You're awake!” she squeals as she hugs me. I look around and realize why. Stefan is looking our way from the end of the bed. His head is pointed up and slightly smiling. I turn to Damon and his face was red with his lips slightly parted looking at where my eyes aren't. I gave a slight cough and he shakes out of it and looks at my face. I just give him a smirk and go back to Elena.  
“Yeah, I am. Where are my shirts?” I ask as I scan the room. Stefan throws me my flannel that he picked up off the ground. I reach for it around Elena and then put it on, still in her arms. “You can let go now. “ I laugh as I lean back. She lets go and hops off the bed. The SHirt is still unbuttoned but close enough so that nothing hanging out. I button it, but not all the way to the top, leaving a bit of curiosity hang. “ How long was I out?”  
“About 45 minutes,” Damon says from his position, obviously trying not to look down.   
“Ok. That's better than usual.” I say as I roll off like nothing happened. Everyone looks at me puzzled and silence filled the air. Then, Damon broke the silence.  
“Usually? How long is ‘usually”’ He asks as he slightly steps over.  
“ Probably an hour or two. It's no harm to me though, it just scares the crud out of my pack.” I laugh as Stand back against the bed.   
“Wow, ok. May I ask whos shirt this is?” Damon asks irrationally as he shows the other shirt I was wearing. I laugh a little as I grabbed it. He was jealous.   
“Its Scotts, his my Alpha. The true Alpha I was telling you about.” Elena looked confused and so did Stefan. I sighed and continued. “A true alpha is more powerful than a regular one. HE rises by the strength of his own will. Others usually have to kill for that status or be first born if their parents a werewolf. This is a different type of werewolf then the ones you have here. Eh wore this shirt for a few days straight before I left so that when I wore his smell would rub off and frighten others.” I say.   
“You also got up, knowing that you didn't have anything to cover yourself, and just flashes both of them. You have guts girl.” Elena said as she high fived me.   
“You know how I said I changed in a car full of boys that were animals. I technically wasn't joking. They were werewolves, and it was a full moon. We were hunting a rogue alpha and I had to get up in my PJ’s. I didn't have time to change so I brought my clothes to the car. Didn't have a bra on or anything so I just took off my shirt and shorts and got into my black leather catsuit. That was one of the best decisions I ever made. It was hysterical watching all of their faces.” I laugh as I reminisce about the old times.   
“Well, we will leave you and Damon alone. Elena and I will be at her house.” Stefan said as he picked up Elena. Elena giggled and then they were off.   
“WIll I ever get to see you in this leather catsuit?’ Damon asked playfully as he started to walk to the other side of the bed.   
“I brought it, just in case so who knows?” I say playfully. “You saw my tattoo didn't you?’ I asked as I plopped myself onto his bed.  
“Yeah. What do they mean?” he asks, sitting down next to me. He putts and arm around me and I melt into his embrace.  
“The circles are our pack sign. I don't know much about it, you would have to ask Scott. The words are French for 'we protect those who can not protect themselves.' Allison made her motto, and when she died, it became our packs. Again, just to warn those who try to get me.” I sighed. I looked up into Damon's eyes. I decide to go for it. I kissed him gently on the lips and pulled back. He looked confused for a second then kissed me back. The kiss was gentle yet passionate. I got up, not breaking from the kiss, and straddled him. He let out a slight chuckle as I undid one of the buttons on my shirt. He followed in suit and took off his shirt. I unbuttoned my shirt all the way and threw it to the ground. He gulped as he looked at my breast and I just smirked I went back into the kiss and we rolled over in the bed.   
“You sure about this?” He asked in between kisses.   
“Positive.” I moaned out. He growled and dove in.

 **2 hours later…**  
 **Damon's POV**  
Lydia was laying on my arm. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep.   
“Why did you scream earlier today?” I asked as I petted her waist.  
“Too much sadness and grief in this house. I got over that though. Speaking of which,” She started to get up and I groaned in disagreement. She just laughed and got up. She slipped out of bed, without care that she was naked. And walked over to her shirt. Her hips swayed as she walked, obviously trying to annoy me. Two can play that game. I get up and rush behind her, lightly biting her neck. She whimpers and arches her back.   
“You were saying,” I whispered into her ear. She bit her lip.  
“I need to call my pack. Y’all need backup for what's about to happen and I want you to meet them,” she said in between moans. I stop and I get a groan in return. I turn her around to face towards me.  
“What do you mean about ‘what’s about to happen”’ I ask.  
“Do names Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelsons and Katerina Petrova ring a bell for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be with Stiles, Derek, Scott, Malia, and a very hyped up Damon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Stiles is played by Dylan O'Brien so i combined so of his roles just to up his game a little. love stiles but needed this for the story.   
> -personality(Stiles Stilinski teen wolf)  
> -looks (Thomas Maze runner series)  
> -Skills (Stiles, Thomas and Mitch Rapp from American Assassin  
> some things are changed   
> -Scott and Kira, Stiles and Malia, and Derek and Braeden are together. Parrish is apart of pack and may come into story later.

**Beacon Hills**  
 **Stiles POV**  
“I have good and bad news,” I say as I walk into the pack meeting in Derek's Loft.   
“Good news first,” Scott says as he gets up from the couch and finishes off our roughly shaped circle.  
“Lydia contacted Stiles to tell us that she found her soulmate in Mystic Falls!” Malia yells excitedly behind me jumping up and down. I look behind me and gape.   
“I was going to say that!” I sighed as I turned back to the group. “That true.”  
“That awesome! I knew Mystic Falls was going to be good for her.” Kira pipes up. Scott holds her closer and speaks.  
“What's the bad news.”   
“She's in supernatural trouble and needs some of us to help her and her friends out. They know about this world too”  
“Lydia's a banshee, of course, she went to a hotspot for people like us. I went there with Braeden when we were looking for Kate Argent. I forgot about it until after she left but didn't say anything because maybe she wouldn't have run into it. What supernatural people are there?” Derek ask.   
“Well, she said there are a witch and some other breed of werewolves. She said that there is another but she will tell us when we are there.” I say as I move to sit on the table.  
“Some people will have to stay behind to protect Beacon Hills.” Scott sighs as he racks his hand through his hair.   
“I will stay here with Hayden, Mason, and Corey. Argent will stay too.” Liam says.  
“I should go since I know the area. Since we may run into other packs, Scott should come with us too. Stiles got the text so he has to come. Malia can't be left alone without stiles so she will come too.” Derek says.  
“Agreed. Kira, do you want to come to?” Scott ask  
“I wish I could but I'm still behind on the whole control thing.” Kira sighs.  
“Well, let's get packing for Mystic Falls. We are bringing Roscoe.” Stiles says as he walks out of the Loft.

 **1 Day Later…**  
 **Salvatore Boarding House**  
 **Damon POV**  
Lydia sat by the window waiting for her friends to arrive. She told us Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Malia was coming. She told us to not talk about family with Derek, moms with Stiles, The Allison girl with Scott, and just to not even bother with Malia. Apparently, she was a coyote for most of her life so she has no manners whatsoever. I heard a stuttering sound of an old car from the street.   
“They're here!” Lydia cried out and looked like a Puppy who just got a treat.  
“How did you know?” Stefan asked.  
“I could feel the pack bonds magnify. That means that they are in a .5 mile distance.” Lydia says all matter-a-factly. I smirk and look out the window. An old worn down baby blue jeep comes in the driveway. Lydia squeals and then races out the door. All of us follow her outside. The jeep door opens and the man I recognized as Derek steps out. Lydia runs and jumps into his arms. At first, he looks confused but realizes it's her and melts into his embrace.  
“I missed you soulwolf,” she whispered into his shoulder.   
“I missed you to Lyds.” I have to admit I was a little jealous that she was this close to these, guys. Especially when I know they've all seen her naked, courtesy of the story's she's told us. I see a tan guy with a crooked jaw come into view. He came out of the passenger side door. Lydia looks up from Derek's shoulder to the kid.  
“Scott!” she squeals. She wiggles out of Derek's arms and makes her way to Scott. He hugs her and looks up to us. His eyes flash a deep crimson red then back to brown. That was new. Scott, from as I remembered, was the alpha. A 17-year-old boy was the alpha of a pack that was dangerous. I couldn't wait to meet him. Another guy came out from behind the car. He was slightly tan, with a bunch of moles, he had muscles, but not as big as the two other guys. Lydia gasp and pushes Scott away and jumps and to Stiles' arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hold on tight. “Mieczyslaw,” She whispers. She did not mention this person. He chuckles and hugs her tighter.  
“Just because you are the only one that can say my real name doesn't mean you have too. Stiles is cool with me,” he whispers back. So this is famous Stiles. He was wearing a flannel shirt, so that made sense. Scott and Derek went to the back of the trunk and were helping someone else get stuff out.   
“I smell danger.” I heard the person say from behind the back. It was a she and she sounded serious. I'm guessing that the girl was malia. She walked out from behind the car but stopped when she saw Stefan. Lydia looked up form Stiles shoulder and hit stiles to look back. She was in what Lydia called her Beta Form. Her eyes are pierced with a haunting ice blue and claws appear as her fingers. Her mouth now has fangs in it.   
“Malia, what the hell!” Lydia yells as she walks up to her.   
“He,” Malia said as she pointed to Stefan, “Tried to eat me when I was Thirteen!” Lydia rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan. Bonnie and Jeremy were cracking up and smiling. Stiles was holding his mouth, obviously trying to cover a smile. Stefan looked petrified.   
“How did Stefan try to eat you?” Matt spoke up.   
“I was a coyote for the better part of my life. I was venturing out towards Nevada and someone caught me. I got away from his trap before he could get there and observed from the trees. It was him. He was the only one who tried to kill me in all those years.” Malia growled.   
“He's a good person now. Trust me.” Elena said as she positioned herself beside Stefan. Malia's form did not fade.   
“Malia, stop. We are guest and here to help them, not start a riot.” the guy Scott said. His eyes were crimson again and looking at Malia. Her feature faded away and she went to hug Lydia.   
“Sorry, Lyds,” Malia said as she hugged Lydia.  
“Too tight girl.” Lydia gasped out. Malia giggled and let go.   
“Who are they?” Derek asked. “I can smell the supernatural from here.”  
“Ok, Humans right here, witch and hunter here, and others that were a surprise, here,” Lydia said as she walked from one place to another. Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Malia all formed in a line. “Beacon Hills group first,” she said. She walked to the girl and started to talk. “This is Malia. She is a were-coyote. Her eyes are blue which means she killed an innocent. Don't let that scare you, it was a mistake and when she's ready to tell yall the story she will tell you. She doesn't really have a brain to mouth filter so beware.” Malia's eyes glint blue and Lydia gives a small giggle. “This is Stiles. He is my best friend and is a really good fighter. He is one of the three humans we have in our pack, one being a hunter and the other being taken over by a 12-foot beast. He may look and talk like a dork but he's pretty good. He and Malia are soulmates so don't try to cross either one of them if you want to get hurt by the other.” Stiles smiles and gives a wave. “This is Scott. He is my Alpha. He is a true alpha, to which I already described. he's not the smartest but he's got heart and has a rule of no killing unless necessary. Damon and you should never partner up that being said.” Scott's smile becomes a frown and I chuckle. Lydia turns to me and smiles and heads to Derek. “This is Sourwolf.” Scott, Stiles, and Malia snort and try to stop their laughs. Derek looks at them and gives a slight smile. They are only kids. How could they be this powerful? I hear A growl and look at Derek, his eyes are blue. Everyone on that side settles down and Lydia Carries on. “He's names, Derek. He makes really big threats and usually makes those threats come to life. He was our Alpha for a while, but that changed when something happened to his sister. His eyes are blue because of the same reasons males are, he killed an innocent. He will most likely not share the story because, damn that story is sad.” Derek looks down the backup. He gives Lydia a slight nod and Lydia gives one back. “Next section, Mystic Falls. We will start with humans. Y’all can introduce yourselves.”  
“I’m Matt. I'm 17 and I was the first here to meet Lydia. I'm new to the supernatural so I don't know much.”  
“I’m Alaric. I'm a hunter but not like Jeremy is. My part was voluntary. I won't hunt yall, I hunt different types of supernaturals. I'm also their History teacher.”  
“I’m Elena. I have a doppelganger, don’t ask, named Katherine. Stefan, the blonde over there, is my soulmate.”  
“There is also Caroline but she's in the hospital. Now onto the witch and Hunter.” Lydia said as she pointed to the next group.  
“Hi, I'm Bonnie. I am the witch in this group. Lydia tells me yall have druids. They use physical stuff while we use other elements. I won't hurt you unless you hurt me.”  
“I'm Jeremy. I'm one of the five. Long story short, it is in my DNA to kill, something. I'm Elena's little brother.”  
“Ok, Hunters won't kill you, I promise,” Lydia says as she walks over to me. “This is my soulmate, Damon.”   
“Hello,” I say with a wave. Stiles mouth grouped and the others looked surprised.  
“Lydia Knocked me out because of you,” Stiles said to break the silence. Lydia gave up a giggle and Scott pushes Stiles.   
“Ok, so this is the people I wanted to tell you about. They are, ughhhh, Vampires.” Lydia mustered out. I look over and see everyone's face from beacon hills look flabbergasted. Derek then reaches into his pocket and pulls out money. He hands Stiles what looks like a 20. Malia laughs as stiles take the money  
“I knew it. we've come across literally every supernatural creature possible. How couldn't we think vampire wasn't real!” Stiles yells as he lightly punches Derek's arm. Stefan chuckles and Derek looks over at Stiles.   
“I will rip your throat out with my teeth.” Derek gritted. Stiles just gives a slight laugh and stops punching him.   
“Heard that before.” I heard stiles mumble and couldn't help but smile to know that these are Lydia's friends. They seem fun and her style.  
“As I was saying. They are vampires and have been for some odd 150 years. They are like werewolves but faster, stronger, and hear better as they grow older. No, they will not feed you and they will behave.” Lydia said as she looked at me. I gave her a small smirk.  
“Should we talk about the problems at hand now?” Stefan asks as he point toward the house.   
“I think we should. We have more pack at home, but they could come if needed. We are happy to help.” Scott said as he started walking.   
“May I see the wolf form again?” Jeremy pipes up. He gets a laugh from stiles but I shouting remark from Elena. This is going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things up. Some dates may be confused. I also made the TW timeline happen a little faster just to make this happen. I also changed the fact that werewolves can't get drunk. the swill eb in a later chapter. I know what i want to od with them all of season 2 so it just comes down to how well i write it. Hpe you all enjoy!

**Lydia’s POV**

“You told us there was trouble with supernatural, but you gave no specification. What is happening here?" Derek asked as he plopped down on the couch. He looked over and saw Stiles heading for the bourbon. He gave a slight growl and Stiles backed away.

“Do you bring It?’ i said, pointing my head in the direction of Stiles. He nodded his head and went to his black backpack. He opened it up and got out a huge book. He walked over and dropped it on the table with a thud.

“Is that a grimoire? Where did you get it?” Bonnie awed as she stepped closer. 

“No, it’s a Bestiary.” Scott piped up. “Every supernatural you can think of, it's in that book. Some of the things you hear in legends or never thought existed think again.”

“What he's saying is that it is basically just a dictionary of the supernatural.” Stiles pointed out as he pointed towards the book.

“Basically.” Scott laughs. “Allison Argent gave it to us.” He said as he swallowed. Stiles patted him on the shoulder and he continued. “They were from a long line of hunters. Lydia already told you this so I'm guessing you know the rest.’ everyone gave a slight nod in agreement.

“You guys have only been alive for, what, 17 years? How do you know that all that is true? I haven't run into a mermaid in my 170 years I've been on this earth.” Damon commented, flipping through the book. I just gave him a little smirk. He was trying to be a smartass again.

“Those things are devils. They just are like, ‘im hot so come live with me’ then she attempts to drown you. They are wicked.” Stiles said as he moved towards the book. He flipped to the marked page and looked at me in a way for me to explain.

“Stiles became a hunter after a while, just to keep us safe. Trained by a marine, hunter, and a team of supernaturals, he got good. He started protecting more of beacon hills as time progressed. He’s run into almost every creature in this book.” Lydia said with a smile towards Stiles. He smiled back and Lydia continued. “This is the page about vampires. The tale of them was so unrealistic that we thought this may have been fake. But, suspicions were prosecuted when I met Y'all.” Stefan smiled and looked at Elena. She looked happy. “It's The story of the originals, no names included. Just a group of people, turned by a witch, to make them run and see faster and farther, that made them stronger and unkillable. They were given blood and died, only to wake up, being a vampire in transition. The tree that gave them life could take it, the flowers around it would hurt them, and the sun was there evil. The blood that created them became there struggle. The need for human blood was always there. They became vampires. They scattered to the ends of the earth, still alive to this day.”

“That sounds like bullshit,” Jeremy whispered. I gave a slight giggle and then I continued.

“You should hear what it says about the Devil.” Malia sighs as she closes the book. “ I want to hunt. My wolf scenes have been kicking at me the whole day. Derek, you wanna come?’ Malia asked as she started going towards the door. 

“Sure. Thanks for the place to stay. We appreciate it.” Derek said as he changed right in front of everyone. He was in full wolf mode. Malia routed through the door in her coyote state and went back out with Derek. 

“Can you all do that? Alaric asked as he tried to spot them out the window. 

“No, only they can do it in our pack,” Scott said as he grabbed one of the sandwiches on the tray that I prepared. “I’m going to get into the high school here. I’ll stay here for awhile with Lydia. Stiles, do you want to come?” Scott asked with his mouth full.

“No can do. I can't stay here for long. Argent texted me that there's a new hunt he wants to take me on. Should be fun. Wish I could though.” Stiles sighed.

“That's ok. When do you need to leave? “ I asked, grabbing Scott's sandwich out of his hands and taking a bite. Scott scolded me and flashed his red eyes playfully. I gave a small laugh as he snatched it away. I looked over and saw Damon's jealous face. I more fun than I expected to make boys this angry.

“Today. We have to get to Sioux Falls, South Dakota to help out a friend of Argent's. I'll come back though. I promise.” Stiles said as he walked up to Lydia. Lydia hugged him tightly.

“I understand. Go kick some demon ass.” Lydia laughed out. 

“DEMONS?” Lydia nearly screamed. 

“Yeah. I, personally, I’m better with demons. Had my own little run-in with something that takes over your body, so now I have a lifelong vendetta against things like that. I’m pretty good at what I do.” Stiles smirked. Lydia just laughed and went in for another hug. 

“We will tell malia when she comes back. She's going to be pissed.” Scott laughs out as he bro-hugs stiles. 

“Nice meeting you all. I promise I’ll be back for the main event.” Stiles said as he put on his backpack. And with that, he is gone. 

“So, do yall have a workout room or something?” Scott asked as he took another sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth.

**1 week later...**  
 **Damon's POV**  
That Scott kid is getting on my nerves. I mean he and Lydia are attached by the waist. It's almost as if he is dating her and I'm not. Do they have a past? I shook that thought out of my mind. Malia and Derek headed out yesterday to go back to Beacon Hills. I look over in the bed to see Lydia's sweet sleeping face. I couldn't help but smile. I started to frown when I saw a tear drop from her eyes and her face start to sweat 

“Lydia,” I called as I slightly shook her. She shoved at the touch and started making whimpering noises. “Lydia wakes up it's just a dream. I think.” I said as I shook her harder. She continued to whimper louder and louder. “LYDIA!” and with that, she woke up, and screamed. I closed my ears shut as she continued to wail. The noise stopped and there was a heavy breathing sound behind from her side. 

“I'm sorry.” Lydia breathed out as she stared at the ceiling.

“No, it ’s,” I started right as someone came bursting into the room. It was Scott. Hurray! He slid in his socks and fell on the floor. Lydia looked up at the thumping sound and gave a small laugh as Scott brought himself back up. His eyes were red and had nothing on except a pair of shorts. He looks Lynda up and down, looking for injuries before talking.

“What happened Lyds, I heard you scream,” Scott said as he let out a breath. Lydia started getting out of bed. She only wore my t-shirt and her underwear, her breast were noticeable through the shirt. I'm starting to hate this guy more and more by the second.

“It's just today. I relived it.” Lydia said with a shutter. Scott pulled her into a hug and Lydia began to softly shake. She was crying. Scott looked up at me and motioned his eyes to Lydia in a way to tell me to comfort her. I raced up and got her in my arms. I had no idea what was happening. I looked at Scott with a questioning shrug and he coughed to clear his voice. 

“Sometimes, Lydia has dreams of past events that affected all of us. They usually trigger by something that happened. Today was a trigger.” Scott wiped his eye for the tear that fell down his cheek. 

“May I ask why?” I whispered shouted in an angry voice. Lydia started crying harder. She looked back at Scott, whose face was now glossy, and back to me. 

“Today marks.. the 1st year that Allison... is no longer with us.” Lydia managed to wheeze out in between tears. She pushed away from me and went to Scott. Both of them melted into each other and cried. I just stood there looking like a fool. I ran to Stefan's room, waking both him and Elena up with my talking. 

“Elena, so you've been through some tragedy and so have I but being a vampire and all take a toll on that,” I said as Elena and Stefan sat up.

“Yeah, why?” Elena said groggily. She wiped her eyes and looked at Stefan in confusion. All he did was shrug.

“Listen, Stefan, tell me what you hear,” I said as I pointed to my ears. He started to listen. After a little bit, confusion spread across his face. 

“What did you do to make Lydia cry?’ Stefan asked as he scolded me. He flipped up the covers and came at me.

“LYDIA’S CRYING?” Elena slightly shouted as she got up and walked towards me.

“I did not make her cry. How did you not hear her scream too?” I asked. Stefan just stood there, unfazed by my question. “Back to my point, she cried because today marks a tragic event that had to do with a someone that she's talked a lot about these days who may be a hunter,” I said trying to get them to guess. 

“Allison.” Elena breathes out as she runs out the door.

“We should stay here,” Stefan said as he released his grip on me. We moved over to his bed and we sat down and waited.

  
 **Elena’s POV**  
I rushed into Damon's room to find Scott and Lydia hugging on their knees sobbing. Both of them had just woken up. No wonder Damon's voice sounded jealousy when he was talking. Scott's body looked like it was carved by a god. I finished that quick thought and went down to Lydia's level.

“Hey, Lydia.” I breathed out putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked back at me, still hysterical, and wiped away a tear, only to be replaced by a new one.

“She's gone. And we have spent a year without her grace in our presence. How can someone move on when that person changed their life forever?’ Lydia managed to say through her hard intakes of breath. I let my own tear fall down my face, thinking of my late parents. I felt a calloused thumb wipe my tear off my face and look up. It was Scott’s.

“Don't cry. You don't have to pity us. We already get too much of that.” Scott made out. Lydia gave a slight laugh through her tears.

“I'm crying not for you, but for someone of my own.” I was now crying heavier.

“Your parents. I'm so sorry.” Lydia breathed out. Both of them reached their hands out offering for me to join their hug. I started to cry heavier as I joined their group hug. We all sobbed. I could feel Lydia's tears on my shirt along with the warmth of Scott's hand on my back.

“The worst day of loving someone is the day you lose them,” I say in between tears. I hear a sniffle than another voice.

“When I became Alpha, I thought I could protect those I loved, That I could save everyone. No more than a month later, she died in my arms.” Scott said as he trembled. He broke back down and that's when Lydia piped in.

“Scott, I took Allison leather jacket just so you know. I also have her bow that she used to almost shoot me.” Scott and I gave a small laugh at the comment.

“Can you go get it?” Scott whispered. Lydia nodded and got up with a stumble. She went over to a drawer and pulled out a jacket. Then she proceeds to the closet and pulls out a duffle. She pulls out a bow and walks over, wiping the tears from her face. She gives Scott the jacket and holds the bow. We all stopped crying hard and started to sniffle and wipe away tears. Scott pulls the sweater open and looks at the tag on the side. There was a heart around “AA+SM”. A smile broke out on Scott's face as he brushed over the writing. All Lydia told us about Scott and Allison was that they were really close. But I hadn't thought of this. Lydia Pulled the boy into sight. It was wooden and very big. She pulled out a piece of paper from a small inside gap and handed it to Scott. I looked over her shoulder and it read:

_Sorry for almost shooting you lyds. Here's the bow. Don't give it back or I may be tempted to actually shoot you._

A tear fell down my face. I don't know why but it just did. It was for them. They were my age but had lost more than me. How could one deal with that? Scott started crying as he read it. Lydia just went and held him tighter. I got up and touched both of their backs. I made my way back to Stefan. I came and felt Stefan rush to my side.

“What happened? Why are you crying?” Stefan asked as he rubbed his thumb over my damp check. Damon was behind Stefan with an eyebrow up in a questioning stance.

“It was too damn sad.” I breathed out before letting another tear fall. Both of their eyes looked hurt as they moved their focus between me and the door. I nodded my head for them to come walk to Damon's room slowly. We arrived at the door and we heard them both singing a song.

“Nobody said it was easy, It's such a shame for us to part, Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be this hard, Oh take me back to the start.” The lines were mutated a bit from the sniffing and hard breathing of Scott and Lydia combined, but I could still make out the Coldplay lines. They stopped singing, and just sat there head to head. After a while, Lydia spoke up.

“ _Nous protègons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux-měmes.”_ Scott nodded his head then kissed her forehead. He then stood up and looked her in the eye.

“We fight for those we lost and for those we love. Allison was both and she will be forever. Now let's stop this town from becoming Beacon Hills for everyone’s sake.” Scott said with as much confidence as he could muster. Lydia got up and nodded. They both then looked at us standing and the doorway.

“Let's end the battle before the start,” Lydia said with the determined look on her face. We all stood there in silence till Damon muttered something.

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im a huge Stydia shipper but really loved the duo of Lydia and Damon. I know I have mention soulmates yet but that will be coming up. Im also sorry of rthe bad spelling. I wrote this in the span of a few hours and didn't read over it too much so it may be a bit wonky. I will go into 1st person in sometime along the way. 
> 
> Should I continue? Comment any suggestions!


End file.
